


Scrapbook of Bad Habits

by paleromantic, tylerscreamingintothevoid



Series: All that you are is all I'll ever need [3]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Arguing fam, Cute, Dick Pics, Fluff, Gay, High School, Love Confession, M/M, Prom, Self Harm, divorced, drunk, self hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 19:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paleromantic/pseuds/paleromantic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerscreamingintothevoid/pseuds/tylerscreamingintothevoid
Summary: Kyle groaned and let the phone fall on his chest, before rubbing his eyes with his hands.Sitting up, he texted Stan back."Are you drunk?"





	Scrapbook of Bad Habits

**1:30 am.**  
  
_hey_ _  
_ _  
_ _KYel_ _  
_ _  
_ _War ke_ _  
_ _  
_ _Wake upp_ _  
_ _  
_ _Ooooooofofofifjfjgj_ _  
_  
Dick pic.  
  
Dick pic.  
  
Thumb pic.  
  
Whiskey bottle pic.  
  
Dick pic again.  
  
_Is it hannukjakaakh or smthgin or do u hate me_ _  
_ _  
_ _Hey_ _  
_ _  
_ _Fuck fsce_  
  
Kyle groaned and let the phone fall on his chest, before rubbing his eyes with his hands.  
  
Sitting up, he texted Stan back.  
  
_Are you drunk?_ _  
_  
Dick pic.  
  
Two more.

  
_no_ _  
_ _  
_ _I mdif you_ _  
_ _  
_ _Miss_ _  
_ _  
_  
Kyle rolled his eyes.

 

 _Your dick misses me?_ _  
_ _  
_ _I'm flattered._ _  
_  
Stan grumbled, pulling up his pants.

  
_No_ _  
_ _  
_ _Fuck voff_ _  
_ _  
_ _Is it hankuka_ _  
_ _  
_ _why no tex me_ _  
_  
He slouched further down the wall, staring at the blinds. Moonlight shone through them, lighting up his room. He took a picture. It was almost nice, the empty liquor bottles ruining the shot.  
_  
_ _I was asleep you asshole._ _  
_ _  
_ _Are you okay?_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _Uhhuh judt go back tl sleep_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _Nah, dude gimme a couple minutes I'll be right over. Open your window?_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _how are you gonna go through the weijdow_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _I've been able to climb in your window since I was eight, Stan_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _Pffftttgjttjjtttt_ _  
_  
  
Kyle pulled on his old coat and pushed his own window open. It was a little tight on him, but remained warm. He climbed out quickly, and then trudged to Stan's house next door, looking up at his window.  
  
It was still locked.  
  
He rolled his eyes and picked up a pebble, tossing it upwards.  
  
**Thunk.**  
  
Stan scrambled to the window, standing up and pressing his hand to it. He waved.

Kyle mimed for him to open the window.  
  
It took him a while, but Stan opened it, looking out.  
  
"Heyyyyy...." he slurred.  
  
Kyle got his foot up on the windowsill, climbing the familiar path to his best friends window. "Hey, dude."  
  
Stan was sitting on the bed, looking at the floor. "You're m-mad at me, right?"  
  
Kyle was about to speak but stopped himself.  
  
"What? Stan, no. Why would I be mad?" He picked up the empty bottles and tidied them away. "Where are the full ones?"  
  
"There. Finished em off."  
  
Kyle sighed and shook his head, tossing the snacks he had brought with him at the other boy. "Eat those, we're gonna sober you up."  
  
"No." Stan shrugged. "I don't wanna. Come sleep with me."  
  
"Stan, you're so drunk..." Kyle sighed, and then walked over to him, taking off his jacket. "Did you spill any on your shirt?"  
  
"Nah, m'neat. What, you want me t-ta take it off?"  
  
Kyle rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Shut up, I'm trying to help you. He grabbed some water from where he had forced Stan to keep it, and brought it to the boy. "Drink it."  
  
Stan groaned. "You tryna drown me, dude?"  
  
"No, but you'll be a bitch in the morning with a headache." Kyle sat down on the bed and rubbed his back. "What happened today?"  
  
"Dunno. Notn."

Stan drank the water, eager to avoid talking to the other boy.  
  
"Stan."  
  
"Just mom and dad."  
  
Kyle paused, then nodded. Stan's parents were... yeah.

"Hey, come on, let's get you ready for bed, man."  
  
"Hey, Kyle. Kyyyyle."  
  
He almost sounded like Cartman when he said that. Kyle took Stan's hat off and put it down, and then fixed his shirt for him, flattening his hair.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Will you kiss meee?"  
  
Stan sat back on the bed lying down on it.  
  
Kyle raised an eyebrow. "Dude, you're drunk."  
  
"Yeah, I'm drunk, not a nun,” he said. Pulling his shirt off, and grabbed the covers of the bed. "Kiss me?"  
  
Kyle laughed and leaned down, kissing him right beside his mouth. "Yeah, okay."  
  
"Pfft, maybe you're the nun. Or whatever a Jewish nun is. We should drink more together, man, we could make it a party..."  
  
"I don't like drinking, Stan. If you sober up a little more, maybe I'll kiss you properly?"  
  
Stan huffed. "You drive a h-hard bargain."  
  
He undid his jeans, making Kyle instinctively look away. When he realised Stan's dick wasn't out, he looked back. Stan slipped them off, and stretched out on the bed. "Then let's do whatever you want to, we've been doing my stuff all night."  
  
Kyle gave him some food. "You probably didn't eat today, right?"  
  
He glanced at the fresher scars on Stan's leg and felt his stomach turn, choosing instead to take the guy's hand gently.  
  
"Had breakfast. Then a bag of chips."  
  
Kyle sighed. "Stan, you're coming to mine for dinner tomorrow, yeah? You can spend the night."  
  
"Wha? Nah, I'll be fine. We can eat now, do you think any pizza place is still open?"  
  
Kyle groaned. "I'm not getting pizza when we could stay here and cuddle, Stan."  
  
"You're right, it's probably too early anyway. Okay, tuck me in Kyle."  
  
Kyle rolled his eyes and kissed him quickly, barely a kiss, and pulled his duvet up over him. Stan pulled him in close, kissing his cheek quickly. "Mmmnn.. I don't want you to leave me."  
  
Kyle smiled softly. "Couldn't, even if I wanted to."  
  
"So you want to?"  
  
Stan lifted his hands to pull Kyle's hat off him, and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"Always loved your hair."  
  
"Of course not, we're super best friends, dude,” Kyle said, before blushing, "It's silly looking."  
  
"Only...?"  
  
Stan stretched again sleepily.  
  
Kyle went redder and huffed. "We can talk about that when you're not hammered, Stan."  
  
Stan pulled Kyle down by the shirt and squirmed. "Sleep with me."  
  
Kyle pulled his shirt off. "Yeah, of course."  
  
"Did you like my pics?  
  
Stan failed at wiggling his eyebrows, holding Kyle's hips.  
  
"They were blurry as fuck, dude." Kyle rolled his eyes but grinned. "You're a hopeless flirt when you're drunk."  
  
"Naw, I still know the pickup lines. Are you a.. a big... take up... pick you up sometime?"  
  
Stan turned, giving Kyle space, before yawning.  
  
"Smooth." Kyle wiggled under the covers and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight, Stan."  
  
"Mmmn."  
Kyle snorted and closed his eyes. Stan was snoring already, curled up with the pillow.  
  
"It's not that cold Stan, stop whining!" Kyle laughed and shook his head, kicking at the snow.  
  
It was usually not as cold in spring, but the snow was still on the ground in South Park. Stan still complained though. He groaned. "It's freezing, and you know it!"  
  
Kyle rolled his eyes and then slid his jacket off, holding it out to the boy. "There, you baby."  
  
"Go away."  
  
Stan took it anyway, putting it on. He huffed. "I still have a headache. no bullying allowed."  
  
"I'm not bullying you! Now, do you want to go to Stark's pond or that bridge we used to go to?"  
  
"Hm... bridge. It's more private, kinda."  
  
Kyle nodded and smiled, zipping up the jacket on the other guy and walking with him.  
  
"Sounds good. Wanna talk about it?"  
  
"Mn, I dunno. I can't remember anything about last night." He lied.

"Stan, we both know you can."  
  
"No, dude."  
  
"Stan."  
  
Stan huffed, shrugging. "I'd rather talk about _us_ than talk about my parents."  
  
"Then talk about us, dude."  
  
There was a pause, before another shrug. "Huhm.."  
  
"What?"  
  
"What are we?"  
  
Kyle frowned. "What? You're my best friend, dude."  
  
"I didn't mean that way. I didn't... just whatever, man."  
  
"What do you want us to be?"  
  
"Yeah well, you know full well I want to kiss you."  
  
Stan looked away, before looking back, focusing on the bridge ahead of them.

"You know I like you like that. You know I'm bad at talking about shit like this."  
  
"Only when you're drunk, Stan." Kyle crossed his arms. "You only say it when you're drunk, it's not fair."  
  
Stan stopped by the bridge, and turned, running a hand through his hair. "Okay, well, now I said it. I like you as more than a friend. We've- we've been through a lot. And I think... know... think you want to kiss me too. God- I fuckin sound like a preschooler, huh?"  
  
Kyle snorted. "Yeah, you do. And you're right, Stan." He smiled a little, and then grabbed Stan's arm, pulling him as they climbed out onto the bridge.  
  
Stan looked down to his feet. "I... okay, I just... do you like me? Like, do you wanna do... kiss me?"  
  
"Yeah, I do. Took you long enough to realise, too."  
  
"I realised, you just never said anything, I thought you didn't want to talk about it. Uhm, tell me what you think..." Stan paused, then cut Kyle off before he could open his mouth. "No, shit, I'm being shitty, making you talk, uhm..."  
  
Kyle raised an eyebrow. "Okay, you talk then."  
  
"I really like you. I- I want to be with you. My life is just a- a garbage pit, and nothings bio-degradable. I don't deserve you, so I don't expect you."  
  
Kyle frowned. "What? Stan, shut up, you're not garbage."  
  
"Then how'd you describe me?"  
  
"Dude, you're amazing." Kyle shook his head. "Way better than me. I've had a crush on you since I was like, six."  
  
"No way I'm better than you. Fibber."  
  
"Bullshit. Dude, you do all those animal rights things, it's awesome."  
  
"Yeah, but I drink, I smoke, I cut, I'm just a scrapbook of bad habits, I'd just fuck up your life more. I don't even know how you deal with me."  
  
Kyle sighed. "I know you do all that stuff dude, but I just want to help you. You make my life better, I want to make yours better!”  
  
"You- you do. You make me better, happier. You'd make me even happier if..."  
  
Stan breathed in sharply. "If you went to Prom with me."  
  
Kyle's face went red, and he almost fell off where he was sitting. "What!?"  
  
"Go to Prom with me? Wendy wants me to ask her, she hasn't got it yet that I... don't swing that way, y'know?"  
  
"I thought you were going to ask her... dude, you're the school's favourite couple!"  
  
"Yeah, well, maybe I want _us_ to be the school's favourite couple."  
  
Kyle looked like he was going to cry, to be honest. "You do?"  
  
"Yeah, dude. For ages. I thought you'd've gotten that from all the times I'm fuckin wasted, spilling all my homo shit on you."  
  
"I didn't think anything would happen." Kyle hugged himself. "I thought you were straight, dude."  
  
Stan extended his hands, grabbing Kyle's quickly.  
  
"My parents were yelling again yesterday, talking about breaking up again. So that's... that's why I got wasted as I could before you came over."  
  
Kyle looked at him and then squeezed his hands. "You could stay with me again? I'm sure my mom would let you...."  
  
Stan shrugged. "I don't know. I don't want to bother her… dude, oh-my-god are you going to kiss me, or are you gonna just talk and talk and-"  
  
Kyle pulled him forward, kissing him properly for the first time.  
  
It was usually light brushes or cheek kisses, but this time, he had really gone for it. Stan moved back against the sides of the bridge, moving to hold Kyle's sides now.  
  
Kyle blushed and looked happy. "Please stay with me?"  
  
"I... yeah."  
  
Stan leaned in and peppered kisses up and down Kyle's neck.  
  
Kyle made a soft noise and moved to turn around, kissing him again, holding his face. "Good."


End file.
